The Runic Chaos
by Crowlows19
Summary: Dumbledore calls upon Derek in a desperate attempt to protect Hogwarts but chaos follows the pack wherever they go and with a full moon on the horizon it will be one odd, moon-idled ride. One-Shot.


Derek Hale didn't like Stiles Stilinski.

The kid talked too much, he was far too stubborn, and he was constantly challenging Derek at every turn. The second Derek thought he might have gotten Scott to finally pay attention to what he had told him, the older werewolf would later find out that Stiles had managed to completely undo all of his work to keep Scott safe. Not to mention the town.

He wasn't sure if it was because Stiles himself didn't like him or if it was that Stiles was constantly poking his nose where it didn't belong. Like now for instance.

Derek had received an unwelcome visitor that day. A visitor who had come a long way just to be told to go away with a snarl and a flash of red eyes.

But Albus Dumbledore was never one for taking 'no' for an answer.

So Derek found himself trying to get rid of the old wizard while listening to Stiles's horrid Jeep pull up in front of his home. Derek hated that car probably more than he hated Stiles.

"Excuse me," Derek said, far more politely than he was used to. "I have to deal with something before we can continue."

"Of course," the old man said, and Derek turned away. Dumbledore looked absolutely ridiculous in his garish periwinkle robes with the backdrop of his burnt-out shell of a home. "I am in no hurry."

Derek knew it a lie even without hearing the man's heart skip a beat. As a born werewolf, Derek had known about the Magical World since he was old enough to remember. And of course, he had heard about the rise and fall of Lord Voldemort. And he had heard the rumors floating around the famed Harry Potter. Despite common misperception, the issues in Britain extended around the globe. Lord Voldemort was ambitious. He thought globally, not nationally.

So Derek understood how the problems of the Wizarding World might be of concern to him. What he didn't understand was why _the_ famed Dumbledore would be coming to _him_. As far as Alphas went, Derek wasn't the most powerful. The Hale Pack had been weak for nearly six years now. Derek hadn't even begun to rebuild after taking over.

Scott was still mad at him for 'stealing his chances of a cure' and Jackson wasn't much of anything at the moment.

The Jeep pulled to a stop some thirty feet away and surprisingly both Scott and Stiles got out.

"I need to talk to you," Scott said by way of a hello.

"Not now," Derek said.

"Why not now?" Stiles asked still poking his nose where it didn't belong.

"Later," Derek insisted.

"We don't have time later," Scott replied. "We have a lacrosse game tonight." Derek lifted an eyebrow, clearly unconcerned with their little game. "Please, Derek! It's important."

"Not now," Derek said again. "I have company."

"Huh!" Stiles said. "You have a girlfriend?" Derek decided not to be overly offended by the tone of disbelief.

"No."

"You have a friend?"

"No."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"_Stilinski_," Derek snapped. "Shut up, or I'll rip your-"

"Throat out with your teeth," Stiles finished, sounding bored with the threat. To be fair Derek did have a tendency to use it quite a bit. He resolved to think of something new. He would work on that after he'd gotten rid of all his unwanted guests.

"Since when do you have guests?" Scott asked and again, Derek decided not to be offended. Scott was rarely rude on purpose but he was incredibly stupid when it came to the social graces.

"Guys," Derek said, wondering if they would leave if he let his eyes glow. "Leave."

"What's so important about who's in there?" Stiles asked. Derek sighed. They clearly weren't going away anytime soon.

"You wouldn't understand," Derek said.

"Is it a pack thing?" Stiles asked, interest perked and wanting to know everything he could about a situation he had no business knowing about. Well, at least one thing was constant in this town. "We can help!" Derek glared.

"You're eventually going to have to trust me," Stiles said. Derek continued to glare. "Or not."

"Derek!" Scott exclaimed. "Who's in your house?"

The alpha paused. There was only so long he could keep Scott, and even Jackson, in the dark about the Wizarding World. Like it or not (Derek preferred not) the werewolves inhabited the edges of both worlds. They were beyond normal humans but not nearly as powerful as some Sorcerers like Dumbledore or Voldemort. And there was no way that Scott wouldn't tell Stiles about that. Scott told Stiles everything, which was highly annoying to Derek.

"A wizard."

Scott blinked at him.

"A wha'?" Stiles mumbled, clearly shocked.

"A. Wizard. Did I stutter?"

"Awesome," Stiles whispered. "What's he like?"

"Why is he here?" Scott asked. Derek only deigned to answer the relevant question.

"I'm not sure why he's here," Derek replied. "I was interrupted." He raised an eyebrow at the two boys and Scott, at least, looked abashed. "Stay here."

With that, the alpha turned and went back into the house. He heard Stiles give a parting shot and had to fight with himself to keep going as if he hadn't heard at all.

"_Woof!_"

"Stiles," Scott warned knowing that Derek's hearing was incredibly sharp since he'd gained the Alpha's powers.

"Sorry about that," Derek said as he came back into the living room. Dumbledore nodded politely.

"That's quite alright," the old man replied. "Friends of yours?"

"No," Derek said, more sharply than he'd meant to and the Headmaster raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"It seems I am in need of the Hale Family expertise," Dumbledore admitted.

"Excuse me?" Derek asked, surprised that Dumbledore would even know about something like that.

"I know about your special skills," Dumbledore confirmed. "The ones that go beyond your werewolf abilities."

"What exactly do you want?" Derek asked wanting to get to the point.

"Hogwarts is in need of some additional protection this year," the old man told him. "You will be rewarded handsomely for your work." The Headmaster gave a pointed look to the burnt out house around them. Clearly, he thought that Derek didn't fix it up because of money issues. The reality was much more ugly. He simply didn't want to fix it up. It was the perfect reminder of the consequences of his own weakness.

"I don't need anything from you," Derek replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other business." Dumbledore didn't move and Derek thought the old man was quickly becoming rude.

"You'll forgive an old man his stubbornness," Dumbledore replied. "But I simply cannot not leave without you. My school is in desperate need of your help. I'm willing to offer you almost anything in return."

"Hogwarts is a fortress," Derek said, honestly trying to understand the man's desperation. "The wards, the protections, what could I possibly add to it?"

"The Hale Pack has carried the knowledge of werewolf lore for centuries," the Headmaster replied. Derek didn't confirm or deny that statement. There was no reason for him to say much of anything right then. "Your pack has mastered the Runic Magic unique to your kind. There is no one alive with your knowledge."

"I'm flattered," the Alpha said. "Is there a point to the flattery?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "I would like you to add any protection you can to the wards of Hogwarts. I am not sure if you've heard about what has been happening in Britain but-"

"Lord Voldemort," the werewolf interrupted. "Some would deny he's alive much less returned."

"That would be naive," Dumbledore responded. "And dangerous."

"What would I get in return, exactly?" Derek asked and Dumbledore smiled at the small show of agreement.

"What would you like?" the Headmaster asked.

"I'm sure you know."

"Yes, I do."

"Good," Derek said. "I'll need time to get some assistants. The high school doesn't go on break for another week."

Dumbledore blinked at him. Apparently, the old man had been under the impression that Derek would be travelling to the ancient school alone. Derek didn't even know if it was possible for a single person to do that much work by themselves. Furthermore, the last thing he wanted to do was leave Beacon Hills for an extended amount of time. Especially with his relationships with Scott and Jackson at such a critical stage.

He would be taking both Betas with him.

And then he would work out how to leave Stiles in California, where he belonged. He didn't expect much success with that particular endeavor.

"Then I will see you soon," Dumbledore finally said. Derek nodded and in the next moment, Dumbledore was gone.

00000

Getting Stiles Stilinski to stay away from something as _AWESOME!_ as a magical castle in Britain proved to be completely impossible. Not that Derek put up that much of a fight. Even he would have to admit that Stiles was necessary. The kid was smart-smarter than Derek even-and the Alpha would need someone with a sharp mind while they were in Britain. Especially in Hogwarts where compassion and tolerance for his kind were not something Derek had ever seen within those stone walls.

Getting the three teens out of the country had been simple. They left after Christmas and told the parents they were going to the Whittemore family cabin for New Year's. Nobody would be the wiser. All four of them were actually very excited to go to Britain. Derek had been there a few times but he thought the Scottish countryside was beautiful and he couldn't wait to spend a full moon in the Forbidden Forest where he would be able to lose complete control and not worry about hurting anyone. Jackson hid his excitement fairly well, but Derek knew better. Scott and Stiles couldn't stop squirming in excitement and anticipation.

The flight had been long and more than a little annoying. Derek had eventually crushed some allergy pills in his fist and slipped them into the Stiles's soda when he was checking out the stewardess. The kid slept for the rest of the flight.

However, it wasn't the trans-Atlantic flight that worried Derek the most. It was the Hogwarts Express. They would be taking it to the school with the rest of the students and Derek was concerned. He didn't like wizards and to be in close proximity of a couple hundred of them made him nervous, especially considering his company.

"Stiles, stop bouncing," he snapped. Stiles didn't stop bouncing. Derek's eyes darted about as he led the three younger boys through King's Cross Station following the scent of Magic. It made him want to sneeze which was why he had allergy pills in the first place. Until he became accustomed to the scent he'd have to dull his senses.

When he led them through the barrier and onto the Magical platform Stiles practically squealed in delight and Derek almost hit him. Jackson looked suitably impressed and then bored. Scott was trying not to act like Stiles and losing that inner battle. The Alpha noticed the several strange looks they received as they walked down the platform towards the end of the train. He understood the looks; Hogwarts was a small school and they clearly weren't from there. They were strangers and people were wondering why they had backpacks and duffle bags, preparing to board the train.

Thankfully, they were able to get a compartment to themselves.

"Dudes," Stiles breathed out quietly. "Magic." He and Scott bumped fists and pressed their noses to the window. Jackson, too, looked out of the window with fascination but managed to keep a respectable distance from the cold glass.

"So, what exactly are we going to do there?" Jackson asked turning to his Alpha sitting next him.

"Runic Magic," Derek replied.

"What is that?" Stiles asked, sounding serious although he still had his nose pressed to the window. Scott, at least, had deigned to look back.

"It's a very special branch of Magic that deals with symbols," Derek said.

"Like the spiral?" Scott asked, perking up. Derek nodded.

"In a sense," he replied. "Werewolves more than any other creature use symbols to express power, weakness, and motives. Wizards picked up the art a few centuries ago when one of my ancestors brought the knowledge to Hogwarts. However, the oldest and most powerful symbols were kept among the werewolves."

"That's why this Headmaster guy came to you?" Jackson asked, riveted.

"Yes. Dumbledore needs a very specific symbol from me. An indestructible form of protection."

"You couldn't just doodle it on a piece of paper?" Stiles asked. "Not that I'm complaining about the free vacation."

"Only werewolves can see it," Derek said. "It has something to do with ancient Magics and the Moon Goddess."

"What?" Scott said, voicing all the teens' thoughts.

"It's complicated," Derek said, not up to trying to condense twenty years of Runic Magic training into a six hour train ride. "Just know that only werewolves can see this particular symbol and it's most effective when drawn by a werewolf."

"Then why is Stiles here?" Jackson asked, sounding more rude than was necessary.

Derek wasn't willing to admit that he was incapable of making the teen stay behind simply because Stiles was a force of nature Derek wasn't quite sure of how to approach. So he gave a sarcastic answer and hoped no one had the stones to press him.

"We need a water boy," he said blankly as if it was obvious.

The look on Stiles's face was priceless.

00000

Hogwarts was as magnificent as Derek remembered it. He hadn't been at the school for nearly a decade but in that time the school hadn't changed. Not a bit. Some of the trees were a little taller and some of the windows had newer glass but overall each little detail was as he remembered it. Derek preferred that. He wasn't a creature that was good with change.

Derek made all of them walk. Stiles looked as if he'd wanted to run at the sight of the thestrals. Scott and Jackson didn't look that comfortable with being near them either so there wasn't much resistance to his decision to go on foot. It was an easy walk, if a little cold. Derek had forgotten how cold Scotland could be in early January.

Hogwarts went back to term a full week and a half before the boys' school in Beacon Hills but Derek wasn't sure if there would be enough time for them to complete the job. The castle was huge and it wasn't as if he could just draw the Rune on the stone walls with a Sharpie. There were rules that had to be followed and those took time.

"This place is creepy," Stiles said looking around into the forest.

"You're with three werewolves," Scott reminded him.

"Yeah," Stiles replied. "Creepy."

"Quiet," Derek snapped. Both boys fell quiet. At least until they rounded the corner and saw the castle for the first time. After that Derek wasn't able to make them stop with the constant babbling and so just ignored it. The Alpha led them up the front steps, into the entrance hall, and then into the Great Hall.

They stopped just inside the door. The three teens were ogling the room but Derek was trying to figure out where they should sit. The four long tables were clearly for the students but the table up front was for the teachers. Derek didn't want to sit up there. He didn't want to be around Dumbledore. Very few werewolves ever wanted to be around Dumbledore.

Unfortunately, Dumbledore waved them over and then stood, patiently waiting for them to meet him at the Head Table. Derek hesitated for a very brief moment.

"C'mon," he said and the three boys followed him towards the other end of the room, through crowds of whispering students. When they got to the table Dumbledore smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Hale," he greeted. "I'm glad you came."

"I told you I would," Derek replied. "Did you think I was lying?"

"No, of course not," the old man said. "Please, join us." Derek didn't move and the boys didn't either. At least for a moment, then Stiles broke and grabbed a piece of chicken off of the platter in front of him. Jackson glared at him and Stiles held out the chicken to him as if to share with him. All it did was make Jackson scowl in disgust. Stiles shrugged and continued eating.

Derek had ignored all of it.

"No," the Alpha said. He looked uncomfortable, or as uncomfortable as he ever did. Dumbledore blinked.

"Why ever not?" the old man asked, looking as confused as everyone else. Even Scott was looking at him as if he was being incredibly rude. Derek just looked pointedly at a woman down the table. The three teens followed his gaze to a squat looking woman dressed in all pink. They had absolutely no idea who she was. Dumbledore followed the werewolf's gaze to the teacher as well and his expression turned to one of understanding. The lady decked out in pink simply smirked.

"I don't think we're welcome," the Alpha replied. "We'll eat in the kitchen."

00000

"The four points of the compass originated back when they pointed towards four keystones," Derek said. Stiles thought that maybe Derek had missed his calling as a teacher; the guy liked to lecture and he was pretty good at it too. Stiles was learning. "The keystones were four very powerful Magical artifacts and werewolves used the compass to travel from one hunting ground to another. Two of the keystones were destroyed a long time ago and the other two were moved and hidden away. But the magic is still strong and the compass still works.

"We'll draw four of these symbols at the four points of the compass. The symbols will align with the left over Magic of the keystones and create an nearly impenetrable barrier against Black Magic. Any questions?"

Stiles's hand shot up so fast Jackson actually ducked, thinking it was about to hit him.

"What Stiles?" Derek half sighed, half growled.

They were ensconced in an unused classroom on the third floor of Hogwarts. The night before had been a little odd. Not only had they been introduced to the mysterious awesomeness that was the House Elves but Stiles was almost on sensory overdrive from all the things he was seeing. Talking portraits, moving staircases, and medieval buildings were all vying for his attention and Stiles was sure he'd have to take extra Adderall before the week was over.

"Why can only werewolves see it again?" Stiles asked. "Is it because of the keystones?"

"Yes," Derek said. "The keystones were made by the lycans, for the lycans."

"Another question!" Stiles exclaimed still waving his hand around in the air.

"What?" Derek growled.

"What am I supposed to do while you guys are doing your little werewolf doodles?"

"What part of water boy did you not understand?" the Alpha snapped. Jackson smirked but Scott glared on behalf his friend.

"The water boy part," Stiles replied without missing a beat. "Seriously, what will I be doing?"

"Cleaning the mountain ash brush tips," Derek said. "We can't touch them."

The teens all blinked at him.

"Okay," Scott finally said. "Please explain this from the beginning."

00000

"How much Adderall did you have?" Derek asked, looking up only briefly from his work at the northern most part of the castle. Scott and Jackson had been properly taught the rules of this particular Rune and were in their own corner of the castle slowly etching it into the stone walls using a silver knife and then filling the etches with a special herbal paste painted in with mountain ash laced paintbrushes. The handles of the tools were safe for them to touch but everything else the werewolves would have to avoid.

That was another reason Derek had brought Stiles along. Everything would have to be cleaned by a human and Stiles was the only human Derek even moderately trusted. Not that the kid could see what the tools were being used for. The second the rune's carving was complete it would disappear from a human's eyes. But that wouldn't be for another couple of days. The rune would have to cover at least twenty square feet in order for it to tap into the Magic that made it effective. Such a project would take time.

"Just a little," Stiles replied but he was blinking like crazy and Derek knew he was lying through his teeth.

"You're not supposed to eat them like candy," the Alpha told him.

"Could say the same about you," Stiles shot back and Derek turned to glare at him. "Didn't know Benadryl could work on werewolves."

"It doesn't," Derek said. "It just makes the smell closer to bearable."

"What smell?"

"Magic."

"Magic has a smell?" Stiles asked, sounding interested. Derek nodded.

"Yes," he said. "You need an Alpha's sense of smell to detect it though. It's a little hard on the nose."

"Oh," Stiles replied. He seemed lost in thought for a moment and Derek wasn't about to distract him. That would just lead to more talking. He _hated_ the babbling.

However, it wasn't Stiles that would interrupt his work next. It was _her_. He heard her shoes first. He ignored her until she was right behind him and he could hear Stiles shifting around uncomfortably.

"What?" he asked shortly not deigning to look at the pink monster. He had heard of her all the way over in America. The werewolves ran a tight line of communication between the packs and when someone as vicious as Dolores Umbridge came around, word spread quickly. She wasn't a hunter but she sure made life difficult. The Argents were also known worldwide.

"What did Dumbledore hire you to do?" she asked in a simpering voice that irritated him to the core.

"That's between me and Dumbledore," Derek replied.

"I wouldn't expect you to know the hierarchy here at Hogwarts," she began, "but I am Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and the Hogwarts High Inquisitor. I am in charge of all hirings and dismissals. What did Dumbledore hire you for?"

"He didn't hire me for anything," the werewolf said. "He asked me to do him a favor." The man finally turned around. "As a friend."

"Oh, really?" she simpered.

"Yes," Derek hissed and Stiles was more than a little surprised that Derek hadn't yet thrown the woman out of the window. The teen had only heard that particular tone once or twice and only from Peter. It was scary.

The woman narrowed her eyes at the Alpha in a show of dominance that Stiles thought was incredibly stupid on her part. Surely, she had worked out what Derek was by now. Derek didn't look away either. The pink lady looked at Stiles in that moment and the pure hatred in her gaze threw Stiles through a loop.

"Are you the human one?" she asked. "The little Muggle boy?"

"What?" Stiles asked, his emotions yo-yoing from intimidated to utterly confused and maybe a little scared.

"He's human," Derek answered. "And he has no Magic."

"The Minister will be hearing about this."

"I'm sure he will."

"After all," she simpered, a horribly nasty smirk on her face. "We can't have wild dogs and their mudblooded bitches running amok in Hogwarts."

Stiles knew it was the wrong thing to say the second the lady said it. He only understood half the insult but looking at Derek he understood everything. The man's eyes glowed red and he looked as if he was battling with himself. The woman just looked at him smugly and then turned and left.

Derek didn't move; Stiles didn't think he was even breathing. But Stiles had to admire the man's ability to hold back. He knew that the woman was just trying to provoke the werewolf into doing something violent. It would give her an excuse to kill him. Stiles had seen it before with the hunters and had known it was a popular tactic with people trying to kill the werewolves.

Stiles didn't know what to do to help Derek.

So he did nothing.

He just left and went to go find Jackson who happened to be the closer of the two Betas.

00000

Jackson too was hard at work. Stiles had only seen him this focused on the Lacrosse field. Although, Jackson had been more focused in general since he'd gotten the bite. Stiles wondered if this was a werewolf thing or a Jackson thing. After all, Scott had lost focus, not gained it.

"Well, hey," Stiles said in a mock-sexy voice. "You know you're too pretty to be by yourself Jackson."

"Do you have a crush on me or something?" Jackson snapped not even bothering to look up from his work.

"No," Stiles replied not at all offended by the question to his sexuality. "I just like making you really pissed. Especially after you made my life hell for such a long time."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jackson asked, actually turning around to look at Stiles in confusion.

"You're a pretty face Jackson," Stile repeated. "But you're also a complete asshole."

"Hmph," Jackson snorted and then turned his back again. "Thanks for the heads up."

"That's what I'm here for!" Stiles replied, perfectly content with himself. A deep gong resonated throughout the school and Stiles looked up at the ceiling trying to find the source. But then doors all down the hallway opened and students started spilling out which meant that the gong sound was their version of a bell. He wondered if it made the wolves' ears hurt.

Many of the students skirted around them as if they were the revival of the plague at its height. Stiles just grinned.

"I can't believe I have to inhabit the same building as a filthy _Muggle_," some blond boy spat as he and a group of his friends/flunkies went past them.

"Can't believe I have to inhabit a world with a little witch boy," Jackson shot back not even deigning to look at the person who said it.

"Excuse me?" the blond boy snapped and turned around walking back towards Jackson who turned to meet him head on. "What did you say to me, _dog_?"

"You heard me," Jackson said and then pushed the kid away from him. Stiles didn't even try to stop him. "What are you going to do? Cast a spell? Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble?"

"You really want me to cast a spell?" the boy sneered and pulled out a long, thin piece of wood that Stiles was almost positive was a wand.

"Let's see what you've got," Jackson snapped, his eyes shifting, and claws coming out.

"Malfoy, stop it!"

"Jackson, no!"

A boy with shaggy black hair and glasses stepped into the confrontation at the same time Stiles did. The two of them managed to block the werewolf from the Wizard which was something that Stiles would look back on as a stupid thing to do. It was almost as stupid as stepping in the middle of a squabbling Alpha and a crossbow wielding Argent, which was something Stiles had done and wasn't looking forward to doing it again.

"Jackson calm down," Stiles hissed. "You're gonna screw Derek's plan up."

At the mention of his Alpha, Jackson retracted his claws and visibly forced his heart rate to slow down. Stiles was impressed. He was much more disciplined than Scott was. The two outsiders turned to see the blond smack away the hand of the black haired boy and snarl something they didn't understand.

"Of course _you_ would defend a couple of Mudblooded dogs, Potter."

"They're here because Dumbledore asked them to," the Potter guy responded.

"So?"

"So, back off," Potter snapped. There was a tense silence and then the crowd decided to disperse all at once. Stiles thought it might be some incredible wizard-Jedi mind trick but then he looked over and saw Derek descending on them in a fury. He didn't say anything. He simply grabbed Jackson by the collar of his shirt and dragged the Beta off to who knew where. Stiles wasn't eager to join the werewolves in whatever conversation they were about to have and so elected to stay behind and thank the Potter kid.

"Hey," Stiles said gaining the other boy's attention. "Thanks for that."

"It's no problem," the kid replied and Stiles could tell he was completely sincere. "Malfoy can be kind of a git sometimes. Just ignore him. I'm Harry."

"Stiles," he returned and took the offered hand. "Are we going to have to worry about stuff like that a lot?"

"Probably," Harry said, and even managed to look a little downtrodden at the prospect. "Unfortunately, some wizards just aren't that tolerant."

"Hmm," Stiles hummed thoughtfully. Given half a chance he might actually like this Wizard. He seemed like an okay guy but there wasn't much use in getting attached. They were leaving in a few days and they would probably never return. "Well, thanks anyway. That Pink Lady has been watching us like a hawk and I don't think Jackson's attitude would win us any brownie points."

"No," Harry said with a mischievous smile. "Probably not. I have to get to class. Good luck with whatever it is you guys are doing."

"Back at you!" Stiles shouted after him as the kid took off down the corridor clearly worried about being late. Stiles shrugged, pulled up his hood, and went off in search of Scott.

00000

Scott had yet to be informed about Jackson's near fight. But he didn't seem all that surprised when Stiles told him the details either. And truly, there was no need to be surprised. Jackson had been unyielding and combative before he was bitten. Now he had the superpowers and confidence to back it all up. Jackson was no longer just all bark; he had a pretty vicious bite now too.

"For a guy who gets really angry, really quickly, he does a remarkable job of controlling his heart rate," Stiles observed as Scott continued to chip away at his Rune.

"I know," Scott agreed. "I think it's because he was always so good at hiding who he is and how he feels. Jackson doesn't know how to just let loose."

"No kidding," Stiles replied thinking of his uptight Lacrosse Co-Captain. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Probably something about not starting fights. We're only here for a few days. Jackson needs to cool it."

"Yeah, maybe," Stiles said, once again slipping into thought. Scott didn't bother trying to figure out where Stiles' mind had just gone. That was a dangerous task in the best of times. However, after a few minutes of silence he became aware that it was just _too_ silent for a space that was being occupied by Stiles Stilinski.

He turned.

He saw nothing but empty corridor.

Stiles was gone.

00000

"Gone?" Jackson snapped. "What do you mean 'gone'?"

"I turned around and he was just, like, gone," Scott repeated. He had burst into the their unused classroom, the one with all their things, after nearly a half hour of searching for his wayward friend. He couldn't seem to track Stiles very easily in this castle so he had gone to the one person who should be able to track Stiles without the slightest problem.

Derek.

Derek would know what to do. Derek always seemed to know what to do, even if Scott never wanted to do it. Unfortunately, the scent of Magic had been overwhelming Derek's senses and he'd been practically overdosing on Benadryl to keep himself upright. His nose was useless.

"Where exactly was the last place you saw him?" Derek asked and fought off the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. What the _hell_ was Stilinski's problem?

"Where I was doing my rune," Scott told him. "Like I said, I just turned around and he was totally gone! What do you think happened to him? They're not going to hurt him are they?" Scott would have rambled off even more questions if Derek hadn't clasped him on the shoulder and interrupted him.

"He's more than likely just wandered off," Derek said firmly. "He'll probably be in the Great Hall, looking for food. Go check." Scott nodded and took off from the classroom. Derek turned to Jackson to find him with both eyebrows raised in an expression that Derek knew meant he thought something far different had happened to Stiles.

"Do you really think we're going to find him in the Great Hall?" he asked sarcastically. Derek sneered at him.

"Of course not," the Alpha said. "Go to where Scott was working. See if you can pick up his trail."

"What are you going to do?"

"Find Dumbledore."

00000

Stiles was nowhere to be found and it was driving Derek insane. Where would that little ingrate have wandered to? They had searched every where they had thought he might be. Dumbledore had searched the dungeons even, though Derek had a hard time imagining Stiles going down there on his own. After all, the kid _had_ once told him that dark, cramped spaces were his worst nightmare. Something about Jackson and a locker.

The Alpha's mind was snapping back and forth between all of things he'd ignored back home to all of the things he'd ignored while at Hogwarts. He was so wrapped up in his mental process that he completely tuned out Dumbledore's ramblings about Hogwarts' safety, prefects searching every classroom, blah, blah, blah. The only thing Derek was thinking about was how Stiles acted the last time he saw him. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that he should know where Stiles was at that moment.

"Derek," Scott said sharply and the Alpha snapped out his thoughts to find a room full of people staring at him.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"We should head to the forest," Scott told him his eyes sliding to the right as he indicated that the wizards behind him where freaking out about the full moon.

"What about Stiles?"

"You'll be of no use to him here," a Professor Derek vaguely recognized as the Potions Master said. "We will continue searching for him. He'll probably turn up within a few hours. Hogwarts might be large but the hiding places aren't infinite."

Derek nodded. There wasn't much more he could do and even with the full moon upon them the stench of magic blocked out everything from his heightened senses.

"Fine," he said grumpily.

00000

"Where do you think he is?" Snape asked the Headmaster as they watched the three werewolves disappear into the tunnel beneath the Whomping Willow.

"I'm afraid I have no idea," the old man answered truthfully. "But we need to find him before sunrise."

"You mean before the werewolves come back and start getting violent?" The Headmaster looked at the Potions Professor square in the eye and Snape could plainly see that even though the man wanted to comment, he couldn't. Not with Umbridge suddenly on the stairs behind them.

"Have they left?" she asked in a simpering tone.

"For the night," Dumbledore replied.

"_Hm_."

"They won't be here much longer," the old man assured her for what Snape was positive was one too many times. It was a tricky situation inside of Hogwarts. It had been bad before the werewolves arrived, but now it was far worse. Tensions were high among the staff, apparently the Slytherins had already had a conflict with the foreigners, and the Ministry was putting even more pressure on the old Headmaster.

The woman didn't respond. She simply smirked and walked back up the stairs.

"We must find this missing boy," Dumbledore said quietly but urgently the moment she was out of earshot.

"What exactly will happen if we don't?" Snape asked. "He's not a werewolf."

"That doesn't matter," Dumbledore told him. "The boy has been cubbed."

"Cubbed?" Snape asked, confused. It sounded like some sort of strange boxing move or something.

"Yes, Remus told me about it once," the Headmaster said. "Simply put, it's when a werewolf creates a bond with a human."

"And you think that this Skilinski boy has been cubbed?"

"Yes," he said with a small nod and the all-knowing smile that usually frustrated the Potions Master beyond words. "I knew the Hales many years ago. Most of them are dead now so it doesn't surprise me that Derek has started to build up a new family. A new pack."

"Hmph," the Potions Master replied, not entirely certain he wanted to know anything about werewolf packs. He didn't even want to brew the Wolfsbane Potion. He certainly didn't want to become an expert on their psychology. "Well, then, we had better start searching."

00000

Finding Stiles Stilinski had proven to be easier than expected. Snape had not searched but two floors before he found the wayward Muggle talking animatedly in the seventh floor corridor with none other than Harry Potter. Despite the fact that it was very much after curfew. Pushing midnight even.

"Potter! Twenty points from Gryffindor and a detention for being out of bed!"

His angry baritone had snapped both boys out of their conversation and he was pleased to see that Stilinski even jumped. One of the few joys in life was making teenagers stand at attention when he walked into a room. The raven haired boy glared at him but the American made a very visible effort of pulling himself together.

"Hey Prof!" he exclaimed. "Did the others leave already?"

"Yes," the man snapped. "They were quite concerned over your disappearing act." Stilinski's mouth formed a perfect 'o' in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You should come with me. Potter, bed."

The Gryffindor opened his mouth to say something but he never got the chance. Because that was the moment the alarms inside Hogwarts went off. And in the brief moment that one cycle of the alarm ended and the next began all three heard the distinct and unmistakable howl of an Alpha werewolf.

00000

"He doesn't lose control!" Stiles insisted as he ran full pelt after the retreating wizard. He didn't know if the guy knew that Harry was following them or not. "Not even on full moons! I've seen it!"

"That's impossible without the Wolfsbane Potion!" the man snapped back pulling at Stiles's arm to make him go down the stairs that much quicker. The Professor had ordered Harry to back to his dorm room and then insisted on trying to make Stiles go to the Headmaster's office. Stiles didn't want to go. If the wolves were circling Hogwarts it was for a reason. A _good_ reason. He needed to know what that was.

And apparently, Harry, his new wizard friend, was just as curious as he was. But who could blame him? It was stressful stuff, these werewolves, but it was also thoroughly interesting. Even with Derek always pushing him around, knocking him on the back of the head, and telling him to shut up, the Alpha had been at least somewhat trustworthy for a while now. In fact, he had saved Stiles's life that one time in the long term care facility. He totally became a turncoat the same night but still. Points for effort and all that.

Still, he had been surprised to hear that Derek had been worried. Even with this whole 'cubbed' nonsense which had _not _been something he'd been pleased to learn about. He was cool with helping Scott out but he wasn't entirely sure if being in Derek's pack was a good idea. There was a pretty bad track record after all. Besides, Stiles had long assumed that Derek was incapable of normal feelings anymore. He was too damaged.

Stiles hadn't meant to freak anyone out. He had seen a fun little light and chased it down. It had turned out to be a ghost who had re-introduced him to Harry. And then Harry had invited him to his super secret club meeting. And then he got to teach them on how to effectively keep werewolves at bay when they went nutty without actually hurting said werewolf. A good thing to know when your best friend got turned into one by the psycho uncle of the creepy guy in the woods. These things happened, you know.

And now, he was running through Hogwarts with a wizarding teacher that reminded him strongly of their mean Chemistry teacher. It was all rather unpleasant.

There was another howl and this time it was louder, closer. It reverberated off of the stone halls of the school and it was so powerful that it caused Snape to stop in his tracks. Just in time too, because Stiles was certain he couldn't handle those stairs at that speed. At the bottom of the stairs was the newly-bitten Jackson. His glowing eyes turned onto Snape and he bared his teeth in a feral manner that chilled Stiles to the core. Not the teeth part-he was used to that-but at who those teeth were bared _at_. The Wizards. Jackson was getting ready to attack them.

He pulled on Snape's arm in order to begin turning him around.

"Run!" he shouted. "Run now!" All three of them turned and ran full pelt the way they'd come. Stiles saw Harry take the lead and he was surprised at how fleet footed the other boy was. He'd clearly done some running in his lifetime. The American followed the dark haired teen down the corridor, up a flight of stairs, and around a corner. Harry suddenly took a horribly sharp turn and pulled the other two _through _a wall. That took Stiles a moment to wrap his head around.

They ran full pelt down the hidden passageway and when they emerged in yet another corridor the Professor took charge again and pulled the two boys into a classroom. The door slammed and Stiles heard the distinct sound of a lock engaging. Only seconds later did they hear Jackson slashing at the wood with his claws. Stiles didn't know what kind of wood that door was made of but it was tough. He hoped it was tough enough.

"What was that you were saying about not losing control?" Snape asked bitingly as he pointed his wand at the door. Harry quickly followed suit.

"I said _Derek_ doesn't lose control," the teen snapped in reply. "He's good at controlling the wolf. Jackson was bitten only a few weeks ago. He has almost no control at all which is a lot more control than Scott." There was large thump that made Stiles nearly jump out of his skin followed by some serious growling. He'd known Jackson was a bit angry inside but sheesh!

"What do we do now?" Harry asked. "How long can that door hold?"

"Not long," Snape said and Stiles found himself reliving that night in their own school as they were forced into a death trap by Peter Hale. It would probably be something that haunted his dreams for a long time and he wasn't liking the déjà vu he was getting. He liked it so little that he picked up the closest object-a worn out chair-and hurled it at the door before anyone could think to stop him. The chair was so rickety from its many years of use and existence that it fell apart the second it impacted but it was apparently enough to shock everyone.

Harry looked at him in surprise; Snape had an unreadable expression; Jackson had actually stopped.

"Well," Stiles said. "I didn't think he'd actually stop." Snape rolled his eyes.

"How did he even get back inside the castle?" Harry asked. But Stiles couldn't even begin to understand the security surrounding Hogwarts so he shrugged and looked at Snape, hoping for an answer.

"I wouldn't know," the Professor replied. "That's not what's important right now anyway. We need to find a way to someplace safer."

"I say we stay here," Stiles voted. "Derek will notice Jackson gone soon enough and come find him, make him leave."

"And if he manages to break through the door before then?" Snape asked.

"He seems pretty quiet," Harry pointed out. The other two turned back towards the door to find that Jackson had stopped his assault on it and was more than content to sit there growling at it. Stiles could just picture him on the other side, crouching on his hind quarters, head cocked to one side as he listened in on them, and growling just because he could. If the situation hadn't been so dangerous, he might have rolled his eyes.

"He won't be that way for long," Stiles said and both wizards looked at him. "The full moon causes a complete loss of control. He'll start up again at the slightest provocation. How far away are we from other people?"

"Not far," Snape said. "In fact, there's a good chance that they'll come looking for us very soon."

"He'll attack them," Harry said and Stiles could clearly see the worry outlined on his face. But it wasn't the wizards the American was particularly worried about.

"They'll hurt Jackson," Stiles said. He bit at his bottom lip. He and Jackson may not always get along but Stiles wasn't the hating kind. Jackson was difficult but underneath all of it he wasn't _that_ bad. There was a human soul in there that felt fear and pain and happiness and Stiles was positive that if Jackson wasn't under the sway of the full moon he would have never attacked someone. Not even that blond kid from earlier that day. "We need to lock Jackson in here."

"With us?" Snape snapped. "Are you insane?"

"No, listen," Stiles pleaded. "We'll open the door and when he comes in, you two leave, and lock the door behind you."

"We can't just leave you in here by yourself," Harry said, scandalized. "He'll kill you."

Stiles shook his head. "No, he'll kill one of you. Jackson's my...well he's not really a friend per se but he's pack. He'll be less likely to hurt me badly."

"You really think he'll just come inside and let you scratch him behind the ears like a dog?" Snape asked, clearly unwilling to believe that any part of Jackson's humanity might still be in there somewhere. Stiles did his best impression of Derek's glare.

"There's not much choice," Stiles told him. "The longer Jackson sits out in the hall the more likely someone is to cross paths with him. He _can't_ just wander around the school. I can draw him in."

"But what if?" Harry insisted. "Odds are he'll kill you." Stiles knew the odds. He'd dealt with a shifting Scott; he'd dealt with a shifting Derek; he'd dealt with a shifting Peter. Stiles of all people, definitely knew the odds of him surviving taking on a fully shifted Jackson on the full moon. He walked over to the door and bent down to pick up the splintered wood of the broken chair. As he drew back into a standing position he heard Jackson growl even deeper and his earlier assault on the door begin again and this time he sounded even more determined to get inside.

"See?" Stiles said. "We have to try. If he kills someone in the school and then they kill him it could start a war with Derek's pack." He neglected to mention that the pack really only consisted of five teenagers and half of them were not friends of Derek's by any stretch of the imagination. But Derek had personally chosen Jackson as a member of the pack. He was much more likely to avenge Jackson's death-however well deserved-than Stiles'. Even with that whole 'cubbed' thing making him super protective in that odd way that only Derek could pull off.

"Stiles," Harry said and the other teen was wondering if the wizard was getting ready to plead with him. "This is stupid. Don't do this." Snape was stony faced but Stiles was starting to suspect that was his usual face. There was something there though that Stiles recognized as ultimately being in his favor.

"I can do this," he told Snape. "Trust me. The last thing you want is an international incident. What if the pink lady finds him first?" Stiles wasn't certain who the pink lady really was or what she meant but if Snape's face was anything to go by he had guessed right in claiming her to be the worst possible scenario of how the rest of the night could pan out. Snape nodded.

"Alright," he said and Harry turned to gape at him. "Let's try."

Harry huffed and shook his head, avoiding eye contact with all of them. Stiles gave him half a minute before he addressed the other boy.

"Harry," he said and the younger wizard turned to look at him. His sharp green eyes were clouded with some sort of pain that Stiles had only seen reflected in Derek's eyes whenever the subject of the fire was brought up. Stiles wondered who Harry had lost. "When you see Derek tomorrow, tell him...tell him I'm sorry about the scratch I left on the Camero." Harry couldn't help but smile just a little bit. He nodded.

"Okay," he said and Stiles could hear that his voice was getting ready to crack. They hadn't known each other for more than a day but Stiles was fairly certain that if he made it out this alive, Harry would be a guy he'd want to get to know a little better. He seemed like a guy you wanted to know and be friends with.

"Potter," Snape said, interrupting the moment and leading Harry to one side of the door with a hand on his shoulder. Snape nodded his own farewell to Stiles who simply nodded back. The American planted himself in the middle of the classroom and faced the door. He took a deep breath to steady his heartbeat and shifted the sharp chair leg around in his fist until he could use it as a short stake. He looked at Snape and nodded. The professor waved his wand and the door of the classroom creaked open, hiding the wizards behind it.

Stiles saw deep claw marks on the wood but he didn't have to time to study them before Jackson leapt forward into the room with a snarl and flashing claws. He leapt straight for Stiles either not noticing the other two or not caring. Stiles brought up the make-shift stake and slashed at the air in front of him where he had guessed Jackson would be. The Beta had anticipated the movement though and had managed to twist around to the side to avoid getting stabbed in shoulder. He landed lightly on the ground beside Stiles and used his arm to knock the feet out from under the human.

As he landed on the stone floor he heard the door slam behind the escaping wizards. The noise distracted Jackson long enough for Stiles to bring his right leg around and land a sharp kick to Jackson's chest. The Beta went sprawling and the human took the opportunity to get back on his own feet.

He wasn't sure what he was trying to do. He didn't want to hurt Jackson, much less kill him, but he had nothing to subdue him with. He was suddenly severely regretting his decision to be brave. It just wasn't conducive to survival. But it was in his blood; there was reason he worried about his dad so much.

It took him only a moment to realize that Jackson was making no effort to get back up. He was simply laying there on the cold floor, staring up at Stiles with glowing eyes. The human was more than a little confused especially considering the fact that Jackson's head was tilted in a very telling way. He was exposing his neck. He was submitting. Stiles couldn't possibly understand why. He certainly hadn't _won_ the little death match they'd been having.

"Jackson?" he asked quietly stepping towards the fallen wolf cautiously. He even lowered his stake as his confusion and curiosity replaced his attentiveness. Seriously, what was going on? He continued towards the werewolf and even knelt down on one knee when he reached his side. Was he hurt? When had he been hurt? Had he run into wizards before he'd chased the three of them through the corridors and into the classroom? Stiles couldn't see any blood. And that was when he noticed that Jackson had started growling again.

The human's eyes snapped up from where they'd been examining his torso, looking for wounds, to the Beta's face. His neck was no longer exposed and his fangs were bared.

Stiles only just had time to shout in surprise and fear before Jackson lunged with a snarl and a feral gleam in his eyes.

00000

The sunlight pierced at his eyelids. Jackson tried to shut it out, to squeeze his eyes shut even tighter but it was no use. He opened them and immediately registered that he wasn't in the forest like he was supposed to be. He was staring at a stone ceiling.

He had vague, dreamlike memories of running through the castle after Stiles and two people he couldn't remember if he actually knew. They probably weren't important. His sensitive nose caught a whiff of the scent that was uniquely Stiles: Adderall, Old Spice, and mint gum. He lifted his head and saw that the other boy was laying only a few yards away. He was on his stomach, his face turned away, and a make shift stake in one hand.

Jackson felt worry grow in the pit of stomach. What had he done? If he had actually hurt Stiles it would all end badly. Despite what anyone was willing to admit, Stiles was the glue that held them all together. They would fall apart, turn on one another, if Jackson had actually killed him. Scott would tear him to pieces. He sprang up and crawled over as quickly as he could. He instantly felt relief. Stiles was breathing and there didn't appear to be any blood. In fact, the ADHD nutbag seemed to be sleeping.

The Beta put a dirt stained hand on the other boy's shoulder and roughly started to shake him. Stiles groaned, squeezed his eyes tighter, and then mumbled something unintelligible.

"Stilinski!" Jackson snapped, shaking him again.

Stiles grunted but finally opened his eyes.

"Whaaaaaat?" he moaned in such a comical way that Jackson was almost inclined to smile. Almost.

"What happened last night?" he asked instead choosing to focus on only the relevant part of all this.

"You got in," Stiles responded and rolled over so that he was on his back and could look Jackson more fully in the face. He made no move to sit up. "You chased me, Harry, and Snape in here. I managed to get them out but you attacked me."

"How did you survive?" he asked, more curious than worried at this point. Stiles being attacked by moon-idled werewolves was not a new occurrence. Especially in the Hale Pack.

"You weren't trying to kill me," Stiles told him a bit blankly. Jackson raised his eyebrows in surprise. Well that was certainly a twist. He couldn't really remember a time when Stiles hadn't been on his 'DESTROY' list. Even when they were little kids in kindergarten and the newly adopted Jackson had insisted on picking on the other boy. At least until Scott had punched him in the nose. Stiles and Scott had been best friends ever since, always looking out for each other, always at each other's side. It annoyed Jackson something fierce, even now that the both of them were a part of his 'pack' as Derek kept calling it.

"Then what was I trying to do?" Jackson asked, already knowing the answer deep down but unwilling to fully admit it.

"I think you were trying to play with me," Stiles said. Jackson's eyebrows went up even further and Stiles explained more fully. "It's this stupid 'cubbed' thing. Apparently, both you and I have been 'cubbed' by Derek. That makes you practically my family."

"Gross," Jackson sneered and this time it was Stiles's turn to raise his eyebrows but it wasn't in surprise.

"_Anyway_," he continued. "Your wolf sought me out last night; wanted to wrestle apparently. Or play tag. It was kinda hard to tell between all the teeth and growling and I can totally tell why Derek 'cubbed' you. You're basically him in a pretty, blond bundle." Jackson sneered and rolled his eyes. Of all the people to be forced into a familial bond with, _why_ did it have to be the most annoying and distractible human in all of Beacon Hills? He was starting to regret this whole bite thing.

Derek had-of course-explained this whole 'cubbing' thing to him. He had actually relished the thought that Derek might be able to fill some role not even his adopted father could. The Whittemore patriarch was great and all, he gave Jackson everything he asked for, but Derek...Derek could teach him something. Could teach him how to be someone, someone real, someone powerful. Derek could give him a legacy to be a part of and help continue. And that was all Jackson really wanted. Well, that and his Porsche of course.

Jackson had also known that Derek was starting to 'cub' Stiles and even Scott. Scott was more of an inheritance from the old Alpha and based off of what Derek had told him, Stiles was more of an accident than anything. But the wolf got what the wolf wanted and for some odd reason, all of their wolves wanted Stiles in the pack. Perhaps it was because he'd been so instrumental in keeping everyone alive during the many months long hunt for the murderous Peter Hale. The age differences didn't seem to matter either. Derek was in his mid-twenties, certainly not old enough to be a dad to a teenager but he was plenty experienced enough to lead them. That was all that really mattered.

The Beta was snapped from his thoughts by the classroom door being swung open quite forcibly. Three wizards he didn't know entered the room with their wands raised and their faces set. They were clearly looking for a fight. Behind them trotted in the Pink Lady, as Stiles called her, and she didn't look happy at all.

"I believe it's time you left," she simpered. "Before I have you arrested and thrown in prison." Jackson didn't react on the outside but inside he freaked. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck in a foreign prison in a world that technically didn't exist.

"We aren't done with our work," Stiles said and Jackson used his right hand to squeeze his forearm in warning. He could smell it; the rising danger. This lady was _not _to be messed with. She was dangerous, nearly as dangerous as an Argent with an assault rifle.

"We'll talk to our Alpha," Jackson said. "About leaving today."

She nodded.

"Good," she simpered. "We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

The threat was thinly veiled but Jackson understood it nonetheless. He grabbed Stiles' bicep and pulled him up off the floor. Stiles didn't want to move apparently and if Jackson hadn't been a werewolf he probably never would have gotten him to stand. He wondered if he really _had _hurt Stiles last night and the other boy simply wasn't telling him.

"I understand," the Beta said. The Pink Lady smirked and turned on her heel. The other wizards followed her out and they were left with an ominous threat and more than a little confusion.

They never should have come on this trip. Of that, Jackson was certain.

00000

Stiles didn't know where Derek or Scott were at this point. The Great Hall was completely empty which Stiles knew meant something awful. After all, it was breakfast time on a Wednesday morning. Where were the students?

"Stilinski," someone snarled and both teens turned their heads to find Professor Snape. He didn't look at all happy. "You survived."

"Yeah," Stiles replied. "Turns out Jackson's nothing but a puppy." Jackson gave him an offended look but Stiles ignored him with the ease of long practice.

"Stiles!" This time the voice was happy and two seconds later Harry came bounding down the stairs with a pleased smirk on his face and efficiently ducked Snape's hand as the man tried to stop him. "Glad to see you made it!"

"Me too!" he replied with an equally happy smirk and the two bumped fists. Stiles really liked this kid. Probably because he reminded him of Scott.

"They locked down the school you know," Harry continued.

"Yes," Professor Snape cut in dryly. "And you, Potter, are supposed to be in your Common Room." Harry didn't have a very concerned look on his face despite the fact that he was clearly about to be in trouble. "Detention." Harry rolled his eyes and looked to Jackson who, for some inexplicable reason, had saw fit to be shy.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked. Jackson eyed him before cautiously replying.

"Fine," he said shortly. Stiles knew immediately that Jackson was uncomfortable. Whenever he was confronted with something that was both odd and dangerous he had a tendency to lose his confidence and become a stuttering mess. Stiles had seen it before when Chris Argent had bared down on them in all his Hunter glory.

"Does anybody know where Scott or Derek is?" Stiles asked, determined to find the rest of his werewolf companions.

"No," Snape said sharply. "They have yet to return from the forest." That didn't sound particularly good. In fact, to Stiles it didn't bode well at all. Usually Derek was able to shake off the effects of the full moon with barely any effort. Scott was getting better at recovering himself and usually back up and at it by sunrise. Jackson was the only one still struggling with wake ups. In his head, Stiles was sure something was happening.

And sure enough, as they stood there in the Great Hall, Stiles felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. A side glace at his werewolf companion proved that if Jackson had hackles they'd be in full form.

_Hmm. Hmm._

The entire group turned to see that pink lady-Umbridge-yet again barreling down on them with a full snarl. Dumbledore was trailing behind them looking distinctly annoyed. A few of his other Professors were there as well as the government people they'd seen earlier.

"It's time for you to go," Dumbledore said, sounding as if that was the last thing he wanted them to do.

"But we haven't finished," Jackson said blankly surprised that the man who brought them all this way would just send them packing before the job was done.

"Circumstances have changed," the Pink Lady simmered.

"What circumstances?" Stiles asked, as Harry shook his head. The American wondered if he knew something they didn't.

"We cannot have rampaging werewolves in Hogwarts!" Umbridge exclaimed. Stiles saw where this was going. Jackson may not have been mentally capable of hurting Stiles but anybody else in the castle had been in real danger last night. They were scared and they had a right to be but...they were there for a reason.

"So you don't want the job done?" Stiles asked Dumbledore looking straight in the eye and daring him to say anything other than what he meant.

"Circumstances," he began to repeat.

"Have changed," Jackson snarled. "Fine. We'll leave. But not without the rest of the pack."

"You'll leave immediately," Umbridge insisted. "No excuses. The other dogs will just have to follow you later."

"We can't just leave them," Stiles said suddenly very worried. He wouldn't put it past these people to have already done something to Scott and Derek. Where were they? But he didn't have long to wonder because in the next instant there was a wand in his face. Stiles froze immediately and Jackson took a step back on instinct before freezing as another wand was pointed in his own face.

"Dolores!" Dumbledore snapped looking far more scary than Stiles had thought possible. "What are you doing?"

"Removing the wild animals from school property," she replied coldly. Stiles felt his blood run cold. He didn't get furious often but when he did, it was never pretty.

"I," he seethed. "Am _not_ a werewolf. I won't tell you again."

"And I won't tell you again," she responded. "It's time for you to leave."

"Um, Professor," Harry started to butt in but Snape glared at him.

"Hush, Potter," the man snapped. "This doesn't concern you."

"But-" the teen wizard insisted despite the fact that everyone was glaring at him. Everyone other than Stiles and Jackson. Because they saw what he did. And soon enough the other wizards followed his gaze to one of the large windows atop the Great Hall.

Standing fully upright, framed by the morning light, and looking like a demon was a fully shifted Derek. The Alpha let loose with a howl so full and fierce that it rattled the large tables. Everyone clasped their hands over their ears and Jackson fell to the floor trying to force back his own wolf. When the howl died, Umbridge managed a single shocked statement.

"The sun is up."

"You should probably move," Stiles said. He put a hand on her shoulder and forcibly moved her out of his way picking up Jackson by the upper arm and dragging the struggling Beta out of the room and then from the castle.

They were half way across the lawn when Scott rushed up to meet them. He took Jackson's other side and together the two boys managed to get the Lacrosse Co-Captain to the forest. They set him down at the base of a tree just as Derek, wearing nothing but jeans, joined them.

"It's time to go home," he said.

"No arguments here," Scott told him.

"Derek," Stiles said and the Alpha looked at him. "The next time you decide to help Gandolf, leave me in California."

"Shut up Stiles."

Derek Hale really didn't like Stiles Stilinski.


End file.
